


The Hottest Winter

by Jigglypuffpastry (Mayasato)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Some Humor, fire emblem turned me into a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/Jigglypuffpastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin wakes up to find that her husband has gone into heat, and she has no idea what to do about it. Thankfully, he helps her figure out how to help him. </p>
<p>Gratuitous porn featuring the most overdone trope for the FE furry pairings. Sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Winter

Corrin knew something was off the moment she woke up. Normally, she was nowhere near this comfortable in the mornings; her husband, easily excitable as he was, took it upon himself to pounce on her form as soon as she showed signs of waking so he could smother her with kisses. Admittedly it was a very cute way to wake up, but uncomfortable nonetheless.

But today, as the Hoshidan princess felt herself drift out of sleep without the usual shock back into wakefulness, the absence alone was enough for her to snap to attention. Corrin shifted up to rest upon her elbows, looking to her right instinctively to check on Kaden. Her husband, instead of dousing her with licks and kisses, had wound himself around a pillow, his body twitching violently every few seconds. His tail was lowered and swishing against the sheets, and Corrin could hear muffled whimpers through the pillow he was buried in.

“Kaden?” she asked softly, scratching behind his ears. The kitsune shivered under her touch, and groaned into the cushion. Corrin let out a small sound of pity. “Are you feeling sick, sweetheart? Anything I can do to help?”

Kaden lifted his head at that, and Corrin drew in a sharp breath. Her husband’s eyes were glazed over and his bangs were pasted to his forehead with sweat, but she knew immediately that whatever was ailing him was not a stomach bug; his pupils were blown was wide as they’d ever been, and he was breathing fast and heavy.

In spite of all of this, it would seem that Kaden was still in denial about his current state of health. “No, I’m—“ he cleared his throat, his voice shaky. “I’m f-fine. I think I just need some a-alone time, it’s fine.”

Corrin stared at him for a good few moments. “You _definitely_ don’t look fine,” she said slowly. “You look like you’re… uh…”

“It’s a kitsune thing,” Kaden said quickly, squeezing the pillow tighter to his body. “Actually, it’s probably better if I s-stay somewhere else, just until this passes.”

“What?!” Corrin exclaimed. “Kaden, what’s wrong?”

“It’s contagious,” Kaden struggled to roll towards the edge of the bed while keeping the pillow glued to his torso. “I have to leave or you’ll get sick too.”

“There aren’t any single cabins available, Kaden.”

“Then,” Kaden swallowed. “I’ll go stay with Hayato until this blow… blows over. It’s… It’s o-only contagious to… to girls.”

Corrin’s eyebrows rose, and she tried to stifle a disbelieving laugh. “Kaden, that doesn’t make a lick of sense! Hayato has a wife, too. I don’t even know how to respond to this.”

Kaden buried his face back into the pillow and groaned. His wife laughed out loud and returned to scratching his ears. “I promise I won’t laugh, or be mad, or anything.” She reassured him. “I kind of signed up for all this when I married a kitsune, didn’t I?”

He turned his head to rest his cheek on the cushion, a pout on his flushed face. “I’m… mnhert,” he mumbled back into the pillow.

“Sorry?”

“I’m in _heeeaat_ ,” he whined, the last word drawn out into a wail.

“Oh,” Corrin blanched. “You’re—oh. So, I… I have to–“

“You don’t h-have to do anything,” Kaden interrupted her. “I-I’ve made it through all my heats without a mate before, and I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want.”

Corrin resumed petting his hair, trying to soothe him. “It’s not something I don’t want,” she explained. “I’m your wife, Kaden. If you’re literally physically suffering because you’re not having sex, preferably with me, your wife, who enjoys having sex with you regularly, then who am I to refuse you?”

“ _Nooo_ , it’s _different_!” Kaden whined. “I-I gotta… You can’t…” he trailed off into a whimper.

“I can,” Corrin shushed him gently. “Just tell me what you need, sweetheart. I love you, and I want to make you as happy as I can.”

The kitsune groaned into the pillow. “Can I… rearrange the blankets and things?”

That wasn’t what Corrin was expecting at all. “I suppose. Should I get out of your way, then?”

Kaden nodded and rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself onto his elbows. “A-And if you could… Take your clothes off. That would make the things that come later a lot easier.”

“Of course,” she giggled, and swung her legs off the bed to stand up.

Watching her fox-man husband make a nest out of their ultra-expensive silk bedclothes was as interesting as it was endearing. He was clearly a lot weaker than he normally was, arms trembling as he dragged pillows and blankets towards himself. The pillow that he had clung onto so tightly was flipped over and shoved further away, and Corrin could see clearly a rather dubious stain, that would later need to be cleaned very discretely.

After a while, Kaden seemed satisfied with the new arrangements, and promptly lay on his back, leaking cock finally on full display for Corrin to see. It was now, she realized with a shiver, that she could fully smell the heady scent coming from his heat. He held out his arms and whined gently, which she took as an invitation to join him.

As soon as she moved to lie back down, Corrin was pulled frantically the rest of the way. Kaden was more eager than she’d ever seen him, and had quickly wrapped his body around hers while she was distracted, lathering sloppy kisses and bites into her neck. He may or may not have noticed, but his pelvis, insistently pressed up against her stomach, was bucking violently every few seconds, so Corrin took it upon herself to reach down with one hand and grab his cock. His responding whine reminded her of a dog waiting to be tossed a bone.

Though it was normally Kaden who wore the figurative pants in bed, Corrin found herself perhaps worryingly turned on by the submission he was displaying under the influence of his heat. She’d never had a chance like this to take care of her husband like this, to fully demonstrate to him just how _good_ she could make him feel. If he needed her to be dominant, to take charge and guide him through it, then she would do so with pleasure.

She lazily worked her hand up and down his length, spreading the precome that had leaked from the tip as he made small noises into her neck. Inching himself downwards, Kaden reassigned his affections to her breasts, sucking at her nipples and lathing at the resulting raised flesh with his tongue.

“ _Gods_ , I _love_ you,” he gasped, forehead pressed against her collarbone. “Please, please Corrin, I want… I need—“

Corrin grabbed his face with both hands and smashed their mouths together, swallowing his responding moan. Pulling back to look at him, he was more wrecked than she’d ever seen him, his eyes watering and red. Kaden whined at the absence of her hand on his dick, and wriggled into her own pelvis to make up for it. Biting her lip to stifle her own moan, she grabbed his ear roughly.

“What do you need?” she asked firmly.

“I—I gotta,” Kaden whimpered frantically, driven by the pain at his ear and the demand in her voice. “I wanna _fuck you_. So bad.”

Corrin smiled and scratched his ears. “Good boy.”

The kitsune let out a desperate moan at the words of praise and bucked into her once more. Corrin moved her hands to his hips and repositioned them at her entrance. Kaden was wiggling eagerly and gasping in anticipation, more ready than she’d ever seen him in bed.

Kaden slid into her vagina with an uncontrolled moan, and before Corrin could truly react, he began thrusting at an almost panicked pace. Knowing he needed it more than she did, Corrin did her best to match the movements of her hips with her husband’s, gasping encouraging words as he lost himself in her cunt. She pulled him down so she could suck on his neck, and was rewarded with a low, broken noise from his throat. Kaden was beyond words or likely even coherent thought at this point, overloaded with sensation from the attention Corrin was devoting to his cock, his ears, his neck.

Corrin continued to move in tandem with Kaden, trying to keep quiet so she could better hear his moans and whimpers. As they began to get higher and more frequent, the princess braced herself and devoted as much of herself to the task as possible, knowing he was about to cum. She tweaked one of his nipples, hard, and the kitsune opened his mouth in a silent moan and shuddered. She helped him ride it out, soothing him with soft noises and touches as his breathing slowed.

After a few minutes of scratching his ears while he lay limp on top of her, Kaden finally lifted his head and smiled sheepishly at her. Corrin giggled.

“Hello, my love,” she said, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Kaden answered. “Sorry about that. And thank you. So much.” If he were awake enough to care, he probably would have blushed, but instead, he just nuzzled into her and closed his eyes.

Corrin continued her ministrations in his hair. “Should I get up and clean us off? We still have a full day ahead of us.”

At that, her husband pushed himself upon his elbows and looked at her with some alarm, his eyes clearest they’d been all day. “We—you can’t!” he exclaimed.

“Why not?”

Kaden suddenly looked very nervous. “Um… I guess you don’t know much about kitsune heats, but they… They change our anatomy somewhat.”

Corrin frowned. “Change it how?”

“Heats happen during mating season, once a year, and it’s the only time when we’re fertile… And it’s the only time when we, er, knot…” Seeing his wife’s confused look, he elaborated: “My dick has to uh… engorge? At the bottom. It only lasts for twenty minutes or so.” He refused to look her in the eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Grabbing his chin, Corrin kissed him gently. “Don’t apologize,” she chided. “I can’t say I expected it, but this isn’t a bad thing. I’ve said it a hundred times, Kaden; I love you. So much. I want to help you through things like this.”

Kaden snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, humming in delight. Corrin resumed petting his head, trying to soothe him further. “Even if it means doing this every day for two weeks?” he asked sleepily.

Corrin’s movements stuttered at the new information, but tried to cover it up with more pets. “I-is that how long heat lasts?” she asked, keeping her voice low. Kaden nodded and made a muffled ‘mhmm’ sound that vibrated against the skin of her neck. “Then of course.”

Kaden made a contented noise and wiggled a bit in her arms, his tail swishing happily. Corrin smiled at the adorable display of affection. “Rest some, yeah? I’ll be right here,” she assured him, and lulled him into a heavy, peaceful sleep with her gentle touches.

* * *

Lady Corrin was not known for being a late riser, especially since she’d taken a kitsune as her husband, so it was only natural to worry. Felicia herself didn’t feel totally qualified to burst in on her lady while she might be sleeping or… performing marital duties, but it was at the insistence of Lord Ryoma and Lady Hinoka that she find out if their sister was in fit condition to march today.

She rapped three times on the door, not surprised when she received no response. “Lady Corrin?” she called softly, turning the doorknob. She peeked her head very slightly into the room, searching for her liege, but could not see very well due to the lack of light. “A-are you well?”

Still receiving no response, Felicia stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. When she turned around to face the bed, her eyes had fully adjusted to the lighting, and was graced with the sight of—

“Oh, gods!” she squeaked, “I’m so so sorry Lady Corrin I swear I didn’t mean to intrude on your private time with your husband! Lord Ryoma and your siblings a-are wondering if you’re okay to march today and they sent me and I promise this wasn’t on purpose!” By now, she had covered her face entirely with her hands, and she was sure that if she removed them, all her lady would see would be a very intense shade of red.

“Felicia, it’s fine,” the princess said softly. “But Kaden’s asleep.” Felicia moved her fingers from her eyes to see that, indeed, the naked kitsune on top of Lady Corrin was sleeping very soundly, soft breaths moving his hair from his face.

“O-oh,” Felicia amended her voice to a whisper, and, tip-toeing across the carpet, approached the bed. “I-is Lord Kaden okay?”

“He’s okay,” Corrin answered, “But he’s in heat, so I need to stay in to take care of him. I suppose that means I can’t march today.”

“Okay,” Felicia said, struggling not to look at her lady’s husband’s tail swishing back and forth in his sleep. How did it even attach to his bottom…? “U-uh… Is there anything else you need from me, milady?”

Lady Corrin looked pensive for only a moment, and then smiled and ruffled her husband’s ears, to which he rumbled a bit in his sleep. “Can you just bring us some steamed rice and a pitcher of water? We plan to be in here for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first time writing smut!! Critiques are welcome and encouraged!!! Tell me how I did!!!!
> 
> Also the title comes from the fact that most fox breeds go into heat during the winter. That's right I did my damn research


End file.
